Second Kyrati Civil War
The Second Kyrati Civil War is a war fought between the Kyrati Opposition (Golden Path, backed by the USA) and the allied forces of the Royal Army and the Royal Guard. The Second Civil War started as a result of Pagan Min betraying the royalists in the first civil war and establishing a monarchist dictatorship. Opposition forces are commmanded by a coalition of Amita and Sabal. The Royal Army is commanded by Paul "De Pleur" Harmon while the Royal Guard is commanded by Yuma Lau. Far Cry 4 is based on this war. Prelude Years before the events of Far Cry 4, Kyrat was in a state of brutal civil war locked in a stalemate between the Nationalists and the Royalists with no side gaining the advantage. Eventually the Nationalists stormed the Royal Palace and executed the whole royal family along several guards. This dealt the Royalists a brutal blow and the Nationalists started attacking the demoralized Royalists forces with stunning success. At this time Pagan Min who was a Chinese crime lord arrived in Kyrat with his partner Yuma Lau who had a massive mercenary army. Pagan Min and his forces joined the Royalists and the tide turned fast with the Nationalists quickly getting defeated and the Royalists ending up victorious. However Pagan and Yuma betrayed their allies and took Kyrat for themselves, crowning Pagan as King of Kyrat. Forces Opposition forces are initially badly equipped with most soldiers wielding rusty AK-47s and their capital, Banapur is encircled by the Royal Army. The Royal Army wield new AK-47s, are based in South Kyrat and have very much supplies. The Royal Guard is the Police Force of North Kyrat and therefore has shining new M4s, artillery and body armor. Several small anti-Pagan rebel groups who eventually join the GP have small hideouts through Kyrat and assists the GP when they can. Events of Far Cry 4 Initially, the Golden Path is encircled around Banapur, also controlling Khilana Bazaar. After Ajay Ghale, a new recruit hijacks the Banapur Tower from Royal Army control, The RA takes Khilana Bazaar and launches a siege of Banapur. The RA initially has the advantage but reinforcements from Sabal and Ajay arrives to rebels in Banapur and the siege is quickly lifted. After rescuing hostages from the RA, Ajay on his own counterattacks in Khilana Bazaar and the RA is sent running. After this stunning success Ajay is promoted and the GP quickly starts expanding into Royal Army territory, eventually capturing Varshakot and capturing De Pleur. After taking (or destroying) the poppy fields owned by the RA and attacking Noore Najjar's heroin production facility, Ajay breaks into the arena and kills Noore, severely damaging the RA. After more attacks the GP have seized the whole of South Kyrat but the King's Bridge separating North and South is heavily fortified by the Royal Guard (RG) and defended by both RG forces and RA remnants. Ajay manages to hijack a RA explosive delivery heading for the bridge but instead of delivering it, he crashes it into the fortifications. After destroying the big wall the GP starts storming the bridge and the RA remnants quickly fall apart. Even though the GP quickly takes the bridge, the RG arrives and a brutal battle starts with many rebels dying and the GP declaring South Kyrat liberated. Eventually the RG is exhausted and retreats making it clear that the GP has won the battle. Ajay eventually assassinates Yuma Lau and captures more outposts with RG casualties spiking. Eventually most of North Kyrat has fallen and Pagan fortifies himself in his palace with all remaining RA and RG forces stationed at the outpost below. With all remaining power the opposition attacks the outpost and with heavy casualties, takes it. The road to the palace is clear and Ajay breaches the palace doors. With no defenders left Pagan meets Ajay and offers him crab rangoons, which Ajay does not want. Pagan then leaves Kyrat and the only government left is the Golden Path with further events unknown. Category:Far Cry 4